


Aquila, Summertime

by FlashMountain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot, Tender - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashMountain/pseuds/FlashMountain
Summary: It’s slow. Blinking awake, fingers flexing, nose scrunching up. Back groaning and aching like he’s not fucking twenty. Billy’s real close. Sleep-warm skin pressed against him, torso twisted over his back. Covering him. Keeping him safe. Golden hair tickling his temple, lips tickling his neck. Leg draped over his thighs, heavy and lax and safe.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Aquila, Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsintern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsintern/gifts).



> Mornin’ sex, ‘cause we all need it. 
> 
> For johhno!

Steve wakes up slow. It’s slow and warm and loose, muscles soft before they’re coiled tight, just a second. He burrows down into pillows and comforter, just ‘cause, just to bask in it a little more. It’s hot, sun staining his skin ‘cause the blinds are never shut in the mornings. Billy’s pressed up close. Billy runs hot, makes  _ him _ hot, clings to his skin like it’s his job to keep them warm. 

It’s slow. Blinking awake, fingers flexing, nose scrunching up. Back groaning and aching like he’s not fucking twenty. Billy’s real close. Sleep-warm skin pressed against him, torso twisted over his back. Covering him. Keeping him safe. Golden hair tickling his temple, lips tickling his neck. Leg draped over his thighs, heavy and lax and  _ safe _ .

And Billy’s hard, against the dimples on his back. The ones Billy kisses and tongues over and bites, all the time. They’re all tangled together, hot and slow and safe, and it’s always like that, until one of them wakes up, until someone grows impatient and lazy becomes heated.

The pillow smells like Billy and it smells like Steve too ‘cause it’s  _ theirs _ . And it’s the only way Steve ever wants to wake up. It’s heady, Billy being the first sensation every time he opens his eyes. The first thing he feels. 

“‘Morning.” Billy’s voice is hoarse and just-woke-up, etched into Steve’s skin. Hips moving like Billy’s not even thinking about it, yawning and grinding his dick against Steve like that. 

“Hi.” Steve’s voice is croaky as shit, breaks when Billy shifts over him. Weighs him down. Makes Steves own hips shift into the mattress and he’s hard too, without any real urgency. Like he always is when Billy acts like this, panting into his ear. 

Billy’s teeth catch at steve’s throat, making him shiver. He’s moving with intent, rolling his hips like he wants something. Everything. 

“You feel so good, shit, can I? Steve.” His breath is so hot against him, has Steve nodding before he hears the words. Knows what they mean in his bone marrow before they’re said. ‘Cause it’s. Routine. Steve-and-Billy. 

“Do- fuck, do whatever you want. I don’t feel like moving.” And he doesn’t, sheets soft and known against his skin, billy grinding against him. 

“Lazy bastard.” Billys smiling against his skin, bites his shoulder around the words. 

“You love me.” Steves so breathless it should be embarrassing, but Billy’s kinda moaning with every exhale, so it’s really- really not that embarrassing. 

“I do, fuck.” Billy buries his nose into Steve’s hair, inhales like he can’t get enough.“Love your ass. Your thighs. Your fuckin’. Dimples. Your moles.”  _ Like constellations all over your skin. _ Billy doesn’t have to say it, Steve always fucking remembers the way he’s. Loved, like that. The way Billy would say it if they were high and if he was more soft than turned on out of his damn mind. 

“Can I fuck your thighs? Please? Steve, shit, I gotta-“ 

“ _ Yeah _ . Do it, come on. Need you to-“ he does, needs Billy all over from the second he wakes up. needs the reaction billy always gives to realizing that. 

“Yeah, yeah. You need me. Tell me, fuck, tell me.”

“Need you everywhere, Billy. God. Come on,  _ fuck _ .” It’s all so  _ hot _ , and they’re sharing the same breath, same air. 

“You just gonna-“ he cuts himself off with a groan, skin slapping against skin making his breath catch. “Just gonna lay there?”

“I’m comfortable.” His bones feel molten, sunken into the bed. Merged with Billy’s. 

“I’ll make you fuckin’  _ comfortable _ .” 

Billy’s hand snakes down to grasp at Steve’s lower back, his hip. His ass. His own dick, pre smeared over his fingers and Steve’s skin. He’s fucking his thighs erratically, teeth grazing against Steve’s neck, shoulder. 

Steve’s hair is sticking to the back of his neck and the pillow he’s panting against, biting down on whenever Billy’s dick catches at his balls. 

“Come here, fuck, Billy.” 

And Billy knows what he means, finds Steve’s hand clutching their sheets, tangles their fingers together. Drags his tongue across Steve’s shoulder, the joint of his neck. Noses at his jaw until Steve twists his head around, licks at his jaw too. 

Billy’s speeding up, fingers clenching around his own until it hurts. Steve still wants him closer. More. 

“Gonna come, I can’t-“ his fucking noises get louder, throatier. Curls a sweaty mess, hand so warm over Steve’s. 

“Come on, fuck, do it. Mark me up-“ Steve’s delusional with it, with the need for Billy all over him. Like he hasn’t had him too many times to count. 

“Yeah, like always, gonna come all over you, fuck.” 

“Please, need that so bad, need you.” 

“ _ Steve _ .” They’re lucky their walls are thick, ‘cause Billy’s shouting his damn name like it’s all he knows, and it might be, ‘cause all Steve knows is the way Billy’s come feels against his skin, his teeth scraping tender bite marks from yesterday. The day before. 

Billy's head drops against his shoulder blades, hips jerking once before settling. Smears a kiss there before breathing out like he just finished a marathon. Steve feels dizzy with it. He’s dizzy with the way he’s hard and trapped between the mattress and Billy. It doesn’t seem like a hurry, though. ‘Cause it’s nice and he’s still sleep-dumb and everything’s so  _ warm _ . 

“Come on, we gotta shower.” Billys not making an effort to get up, keeps his leg between Steve’s like that, lips brushing his shoulder. 

“Don’t wanna move.” There’s come drying on the back of his thighs, and Billy’s sweat is smeared with his all over. He never wants to leave. 

“Dude,  _ can _ you even move?” 

“I just turned you into a total mess without moving a finger,  _ dude _ .” It’s kinda. Heady. King-Steve shit, making Billy Hargrove blow his load just by existing. By waking up next to him. By being his. 

“Shut  _ up _ , I can make you come in minutes.” Billy bites at his shoulder, kicks his shin a little. Smiles into his skin. 

“I know.” And steves laughing and he means  _ you have. _ The sheets are soft and messed up and nice against him. So is Billy. 

“I’ll blow you if you get up.” 

“Like you won’t be begging to suck me off either way, baby.” Billy tries to smother him for a second with his pillow (Steve’s. It’s Steve’s pillow but Billy’s been sleeping on it for months so it’s kinda theirs and kinda Billy’s just like. Steve’s kinda Billy’s.) 

“Fuck you, come on. Blowjob in the shower?” 

Steve burrows his head down into his too-warm pillow and groans. Rolls his hips down into the mattress. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Thank you  _ so _ much, King Steve.” 

Billy shoves him outta bed, grasps at his hip. Lets Steve grind against his thigh, for a second. Laughs against his lips when Steve whines like he’s gonna lose it right there. He might. 

Steve gets in the shower before it’s really comfortable, too aware of come drying on the back of his thighs, his ass. Billy follows him, goes to help him wash it off. More like rubs it in, savors the feeling of himself painted on Steve’s skin. 

Billy gets on his knees like the tiles won’t dig into his skin and stain it red, laps at water droplets tickling Steve’s happy trail. Reminds Steve of the way he’s aching, the way he can feel his heartbeat in his crotch. 

“Fuck, Billy.” 

“I got you, I have you, Steve”. He’s murmuring into Steve’s hip, bites down. Takes him into his mouth like he’s. Starving for it. Tongues at his head ‘cause he knows it makes Steve’s knees buckle. 

Steve’s head hits tile with a thump, hands carding through Billy’s damp curls. His hips are jerking in small movements, makes Billy gag a little. 

“I’m not gonna last, shit, got me all worked up before I even woke up-“

Billy cuts him off with a moan Steve feels in his whole body, blue eyes closing like he’s the one in fucking. Extacy. 

He comes with a groan, Billy’s name spilling from his lips a hundred times. Billy pulls off, lets the last of Steve’s cum hit his lips, chin, cheek. Smiles through it. Licks at his lips. 

“Let me-“ 

“Yeah.” Billy knows what he means, always, hauls himself up. Lets Steve lick his chin, lick into his mouth. Lets him taste himself. 

“Good morning.” And Steve’s smiling too hard to kiss him for real, words whispered against Billy’s lips. 

“The fuckin’ best.” 

“Breakfast?” Billy feels Steve’s words more than he hears them, with the way Steve’s swaying closer, dipping down to nip at his Adam’s apple. He’s dizzy with it. The steam of the shower makes them both drowsy like they didn’t sleep in like they always do on Saturdays, and it’s. Everything. It’s routine, in a not-boring, not-horrible way. It’s theirs. 

“You better make me pancakes.” 


End file.
